The Dark Days
by fireflyguy45
Summary: Danny's life falls apart. With his two best friends no longer by his side he seems lost, and it seems as if his life can only get worse. With news of an upcoming threat from Clockwork Danny begins to train. As he trains he starts to realize he's fallen for one of his teachers. Will Danny come away from this threat alive?


This does not yet have a title as I have no idea what to call it. This is my first time writing fanfiction, and is only going to be used to test my hand. With that I will leave you to read and review as you please.

Danny had the perfect life. He had the two of the greatest friends in the world. They were loyal, humorous, and helpful along with many other important qualities. One of those two best friends was his girlfriend, Sam Manson, but if you call her Samantha she will kill you. The two had been dating for three months and nothing could ruin Danny's day so long as he knew he had those two to fall back on. Unfortunately for Danny, his friends were not the oh so loyal, helpful people he thought they were.

It was during third period English class that Danny's world was about to shatter.

Danny walked into the room just as his ghost sense went off. Before Mr. Lancer could see that Danny had indeed entered the class he sprinted off. He wound his way through the school looking for a place that he could morph into the well known town hero, Danny Phantom.

As Danny wound his way around the corner he smashed into his best friend, Tucker Foley. Tucker was a technogeek through and through. He could hack into any data base at any time on his PDA. He even twice hacked into the Pentagon to tell the government to update their security.

Before Danny could utter an apology Tucker slammed him into the lockers. Though Danny had gained a lot of muscle from his ghost fighting he still refused to use it against the school bullies or anyone attempting to harm him. The same could not be said for Tucker. "What the hell is your problem Tucker?"

" Valerie has a black eye, would you like to know how she got it?"

"I would assume it was from her ghost hunting. Speaking of which, I need to go now. My ghost sense went off about a minute ago."

"You're not going anywhere until I finish. She said she got hit by Inviso-Bill. Why would you hit my girlfriend, Danny? You've never done that before."

"I didn't touch Valerie. I haven's seen her since Friday. She's probably just trying to make it seem like Inviso-Bill is evil. Either way, I HAVE TO GO, now before that ghost hurts someone." With that being said Danny ran to the nearest janitor's closet and opened the door, hoping to find somewhere to transform.

Instead Danny found his girlfriend kissing a boy from their gym class named Jesse. That was the moment his heart shattered. Before anyone realized what was happening Danny was outside behind a tree.

His ghost sense went off again and he finally transformed, but instead of his usual "Goin Ghost" he simply greeted his outlet for his misplaced aggression. The tree behind him groaned as something slammed into it. Danny turned and fired an ecto blast at the ghost who unwittingly attacked him on the day.

"What no witty banter? No bad pun? Someone must be having a rough day, huh little badger." Vlad Plasmius aka Vlad Masters, flew out from the rubble of Danny's last attack charging his own hands with ecto energy.

"Not in the mood today Plasmius, so just go home before I use you as a punching bag." Vlad was taken aback with the words and the amount of venom the child had spit them with. He knew that when the child was angry or scared he was more than a match for him. A fight with and angry ghost child would be nothing short of intentionally harming oneself, so instead of fighting a losing battle Vlad simply floated over to the park and sat down on a bench.

"Care to tell me what happened, little badger?"

"I'm not talking to you Plasmius." Instead of sitting down Danny went flying over the city to calm down and sort through his thoughts.

When he finally returned home he found he three missed calls from Jazz. He picked up his phone and dialed her number. The phone remained unanswered and he was left to her voice mail.

"Hey Jazz, it's me, sorry for worrying you, but I had some thoughts that I needed to sort out. Alright I guess I'll see you later then, bye." With a sigh he closed his phone, and lay back on his bed. He figured if anyone could help him at a time like this it would have been Jazz.

He decided maybe he would call Tucker and see what it was Tucker had to say. He dialed his phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tuck, it's me."

"Oh, so are you ready to apologize for hitting Val?"

"I didn't even hit Valerie. Are you seriously going to trust her over me? I've been your best friend since we were eight. You know I'd never do something like that!"

"I'm sorry Danny but until you apologize to Val I refuse to talk to you." With that being said Tucker ended the call.

That was the day Danny's life began to fall apart.

**So what do you think? Give me a review and maybe some advice. I will probably update later today**


End file.
